Superando os limites
by doggyhow
Summary: Sonic magoou a Amy profundamente... sera que esse sentimento de ódio continua, mesmo depois de 10 anos?
1. decepção

**Superando os limites**

Eram tempos de paz em Station Square, o que deixava nossos heróis muito sem o que fazer. Em uma bela manhã em Station Square, eles se encontravam na praia de Seaside Hill, Cream, Cheese e Tails, estavam à beira da praia fazendo um belo castelo de areia, Rouge e Knuckles estavam conversando animadamente em baixo de um coqueiro, Shadow estava a nadar por que ao contrario de Sonic ele adorava Água Amy, estava deitada em uma cadeira de sol tomando um coquetel de frutas, enquanto a Sonic ele estava correndo, como sempre. O tempo estava ótimo para um passeio,o Sol não estava muito quente pois eram plenas 10:00 e Amy estava muito disposta, por esse motivo Ela resolveu ir fazer um passeio por uma bela floresta que estava próxima a praia.

- bem acho que vou dar um passeio por aquela floresta. – e então lá foi Amy indo devagar para aproveitar bem o passeio, mal sabia ela que aquele passeio iria se tornar perigoso.

Perto dali havia um ser grande e gordo, que mais parecia um ovo e que por causa disso, tinha um apelido que fazia jus a sua aparência, ele estava a observar Amy por trás de um grande arbusto.

- bem, acabo de ter uma idéia de como vou fazer com que Sonic se renda perante mim. – disse Eggmam esfregando suas mãos uma na outra.

Amy continuava seu caminho pela floresta, observando os pássaros que estavam a sua volta e as belas flores dos arbustos por onde ela passava. Porem sua caminhada fora interrompida por um grande robô que entrou na sua frente.

- Hô! Hô! Hô! Hô! Hô!, veja, se não é a namoradinha do Sonic...

- Eggman! Você tinha sumido, apareceu pra que? ninguém tava sentindo sua falta. – falou Amy já pegando seu piko piko hammer.

- ora pra que eu existo? Maldades! – quando Eggman diz isso Amy é agarrada por trás por vários tentáculos que vinham do robô.

- isso agora peça por ajuda. – falou Eggman sarcástico.

- SONIC SOCORRO! – gritou Amy e em menos de vinte segundos Sonic já havia aparecido.

- Eggman solte a Amy! – falou Sonic apontando para Eggman de forma ameaçadora.

- então se renda, por que se você me atacar Amy pode se machucar e... – Eggman para de falar, Pois vê que Sonic ataca os tentáculos do robô fazendo com que ela se soltasse.

- obrigado Sonic – falou ela apaixonada, porem Sonic nem se virou para ela e falou – ta, tudo bem agora fuja!

- não Sonic eu vou ficar e ajudar você – Sonic olhou para Amy e disse: - Amy não, vai embora... – enquanto Sonic falava um tentáculo o ataca por trás fazendo ele voar e bater numa arvore.

- Sonic, você está bem? – gritou Amy indo ao seu encontro, Sonic então se levanta com ajuda dela então ele puxa sua mão bruscamente e diz: - Droga Amy, eu disse para você ir, por que não foi embora. – falou Sonic com raiva – eu só queria... – Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa porem Sonic interrompeu dizendo: - NÃO VOCÊ NÃO AJUDA! VOCE SO ATRAPALHA! Agora vá embora!

- Sonic... já que eu sou tão imprestável, eu deveria sumir da sua vida...e é isso que eu vou fazer... – então Amy saiu correndo chorando voltando para a praia.

- bem Eggman, agora somos eu e você

- pode vim...

(**********)

Amy chegou rapidamente na praia, Cream então reparou que Amy estava chorando levantou-se e correu até a amiga pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Amy, aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse a coelha um pouco preocupada.

- Snif...Snif...não Cream, não é nada...eu acho que já vou para casa...

- Eu vou com você Amy – falou Cream para a amiga sabendo que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Não... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha – falou Amy com uma voz ainda chorosa.

- tudo bem então, se cuida Amy.

- Até mais Cream – por fim Amy deu um forte abraço em Cream, ela que por vez estranhou o gesto da amiga

Então Amy pegou o seu carro cor de rosa e foi para casa.

(********)

Sonic já havia destroçado o robô de Eggman e agora estava por cima dele vitorioso.

- Hey, Eggman, depois de tanto tempo continua um fracassado.

Então, Eggman se levanta, e sua navezinha chega resgatando ele e de longe já bem alto ele diz: - você vai se arrepender Sonic...

- vai sonhando... – disse Sonic num ar superior

E então ele lembra o que havia dito para a Amy e faz uma cara de "preocupado"

- bem...acho que a acho que a Amy ficou magoada com o que eu disse...bem quem se importa? Ela vai se esquecer, acho que vou voltar pra praia essa ação toda me deixou com sede.

Então Sonic começa a correr em direção a praia, mal sabia ele que, o que ele havia dito para a Amy, poderia mudar toda a sua vida.

(********)

Amy chega finalmente em casa, abre a porta da sua casa, se joga em seu sofá e começa a chorar muito, o sofá, ela havia comprado a pouco tempo ele era azul com detalhes rosa, ela havia comprado em homenagem a ela e Sonic, mas naquele momento aquilo não fazia muito sentido para a vida dela, ela estava sem chão nunca havia se decepcionado com algum amigo seu, e logo o que ela mas ama a decepciona, naquele momento ela não queria estar perto de ninguém e muito menos dele, as suas lagrimas escorrem pelo sofá, então ela se levanta com um olhar de ódio cheio de lagrimas pelos olhos e então se dirige para o telefone que estava perto da porta, a ação que ela iria tomar ao pegar aquele telefone, iria mudar toda a sua vida.

- alo? É da agencia de viagens?...eu gostaria de comprar uma passagem...para o lugar mais distante possível de Station Square.

_**Continua...**_


	2. respostas

- Obrigado, tenha um bom dia. – disse Amy, logo após, ela coloca o telefone no gancho, ela fica parada perto do telefone, de cabeça baixa, olha de relance para a linda flor branca que Sonic a havia dado há algum tempo, ela sempre se sentia feliz ao olhar aquela flor, mas dessa vez ela sentiu raiva ao olhá-la, ela pegou a flor e colocou-a na palma de sua mão e começou a olhá-la.

- Uma flor tão bonita... mas... – Amy então fecha sua mão de forma que amassa a flor e a destrói, Amy deixa uma lagrima cair por cima da mão e por fim joga a flor para fora da casa.

- ...Eu não preciso de você! – disse Amy com uma voz chorosa e então fecha a janela e corre para seu quarto, ao abri-lo vê inúmeras fotos do Sonic, pelas paredes no guarda roupa, por todo o canto.

- Você...sempre você...tudo na minha vida se trata de você...e tudo que eu ganho... são fotos em que você nunca está rindo...VOCÊ NUNCA ESTÁ FELIZ PERTO DE MIM! – Amy pega o seu piko-piko Hammer, então começa a destruir todas as fotos de Sonic em seu quarto, e por fim ela se joga na cama, cansada pois haviam muitas fotos, ela abre os olhos e fica olhando para o teto onde Havia mais uma foto dela e de toda a turma incluindo Sonic.

- Meus amigos...será que eles sentirão a minha falta?...não é hora de pensar nisso, eu irei fazer minhas malas,afinal amanha bem cedo eu vou partir, espero que me perdoem por não me despedir. – Amy se levanta e vai em direção ao seu guarda roupa pega algumas malas e as coloca na cama, vai pegando todas as suas roupas, e as organizando na mala, derrepente uma leve queda de energia acontece e volta poucos segundos depois, por esse motivo o radio que ficava perto da cama da Amy liga sozinho assustando um pouco a Amy então uma musica começa a tocar.

"_E essa é para os apaixonados que estão nos ouvindo agora, Sweet Dreams de Dreams Come True." – diz o narrador._

_We lay like lovers in a warm embrace__  
__Your kisses thrill me like no-one before__  
__Baby, I'm all yours__  
__Livin' just for you_

_I can see the moonlight shining through the mist__  
__The moonbeams playing over you and me__  
__I see the light of love__  
__Shining in your eyes_

_(…)_

Aquela musica se tratava da musica preferida dela, ela fazia Amy se lembrar de o por que amava o Sonic.

- Se eu não desculpar o Sonic após ouvir essa musica, significa que eu não o Amo mais...

_I'm holding you in my arms__  
__Loving you beneath the stars__  
__I don't want the night to steal you away_

_I'l Hold me close, I want you so__  
__Don't you know that, baby__  
__Your love has touched my very soul__  
__Can you feel it baby__  
__Never let me go-darlin'__  
__'Cos we're so in love__  
__And we can dream on-__  
__Sweet dream._

_(…)_

Amy, começa a chorar…um monte de flashbacks dela com o Sonic vem em sua cabeça ela se lembra da vez que Sonic a salvou de Metal Sonic, foi a primeira vez que se viram, mas então a energia cai novamente, desligando assim o radio no meio da musica. Ela levanta a cabeça ainda chorando, pois mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido naquele momento não foram capazes de acabar com o ódio e a decepção que estava sentindo em relação a Sonic ela não conseguia perdoá-lo.

- Sonic, eu sinto muito, meu amor por você acabou. Eu não consigo perdoá-lo. – diz Amy ainda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ela fecha a mala que já estava pronta e as coloca no chão para que pudesse deitar na cama.

E ali pensando como iria ser a sua vida pela frente sem seus amigos e sem o Sonic, ela cochilou. Sabia que não iria ser fácil ir embora e ficar sozinha, mas também não iria desistir da decisão que havia tomado. Sabia que iria ser difícil ir embora sem se despedir de ninguém, mas iria ser muito pior se fosse se despedir.

_**Continua**___


	3. uma partida sofrida

O despertador começa a tocar ao lado da cama de Amy, fazendo ela acordar eram plenas quatro horas da manha, ela se levanta e fica sentada por alguns segundos decidindo com sigo mesma, se aquilo que iria fazer estava certo.

- bem...é agora faltam apenas 30 minutos para o navio partir é hora de me arrumar. – Amy se levanta da cama pega suas malas e as leva para a sala, ela vai para o banheiro e toma um banho rápido pois aquela manhã estava fria, depois do banho ela não veste a roupa de habitualmente veste um vestido vermelho escuro de manga comprida feito de lã que vai até os joelhos e usa sapatos da mesma cor porem mais compridos. Que o habitual fazendo parecer duas botas. Ela então pega suas malas e vai em direção ao porto de Station Square a pé, pois se fosse de carro poderia fazer muito barulho e assim acordar algum de seus amigos. Ela já estava perto do porto na praça apenas a algumas quadras de distancia do porto, ela estava de cabeça baixa e então não viu o que havia pela frente e acabou esbarrando em alguém que passava por ali.

-SH-Shadow – falou Amy reconhecendo a figura em que havia esbarrado.

- Amy? o que faz aqui a essa hora? Não sabe que esse horário é perigoso e...

- sem essa Shadow! Eu estou indo embora de Station Square.

- o que? Por que?

- Eu e o Sonic, não podemos mais ficar juntos, não suporto mais ser apenas um estorvo para ele, e ele ainda jogar na minha cara que sou isso. Que não me quer, que não me Ama, é por esse motivo que estou indo embora.

- aquele ouriço imbecil... se quiser eu mostro pra ele quem é que é um estorvo Amy.

- não Shadow! Por favor eu não quero ter que me despedir de ninguém, por isso não conte pra ninguém que eu fui embora eles vão ficar sabendo quando ir lá em casa.

- mas Amy...

- Adeus Shadow...e fale para todos que...Snif Snif um dia eu voltarei. – então Amy pega as suas malas e sai correndo em direção ao porto.

- Amy espere! – Shadow poderia até impedir Amy de partir mas aquilo só iria piorar as coisas então ele não a impediu.

- acho que vai ser melhor assim, viver sem o amor de quem você mais ama é a pior coisa que existe, eu sou uma prova disso, e nessas horas a melhor coisa é ficar distante. O tempo trata de curar as feridas causadas por um coração partido. – disse Shadow um pouco antes de da as costas e seguir o seu caminho.

(************)

Amy chega ao navio e logo vai tratando de entrar nele,foi logo se identificando e recebendo as ordens e a informação da sua cabine diretamente do capitão, sabia que a viagem que faria seria longa. Os minutos se passavam antes do navio partir e a cada minuto mais a apreensão da Amy aumentava, ainda não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, se sentia insegura em relação a largar os seus amigos, e toda a sua vida, porem antes que pudesse pensar em sair do navio, ela já havia partido, ela ficou a olhar Station Square escorada ao mastro do navio vendo a cidade sumindo de pouco em pouco na densa névoa daquela fria manha, só conseguia pensar no que estava fazendo o que havia perdido e assim foi, até que o navio sumiu completamente no horizonte.

(********)

Algumas horas depois da partida de Amy, eram aproximadamente 08:00 Cream resolve ir a casa de Amy para ver como ela estava depois de tudo que havia acontecido, Ela estava muito preocupada com sua amiga, ela segurava uma cesta com varias guloseimas, estava planejando fazer um piquenique com sua amiga e com seu pequeno mascote Cheese que estava ao seu lado a ajudando a carregar as coisas.

- Espero que a Amy esteja com vontade de fazer um piquenique hoje.- diz Cream olhando para o seu pequeno Chao que afirmava com ela fazendo os seus barulhos característicos.

Em pouco tempo Cream chega na casa de Amy ela então bate na porta para ver se a Amy estava em casa.

- Amy você está ai? Responda. – disse Cream batendo na porta, porem ela para de bater quando repara que a porta estava aberta, ela olha para seu chão com uma cara de medo achava que alguém havia invadido a casa da Amy então ela fala.

-vamos entrar Cheese, - então os dois entram eles olham para os lados e Cream encontra um pequeno bilhete perto do telefone da Amy e então começa a lê-lo.

_**Queridos amigos.**_

_**Seja quem for que encontrou esse bilhete, espero que me desculpe pela minha falta de consideração por vocês mas, hoje eu parti de Station Square para talves nunca mais voltar. Não quis me despedir de vocês pois sabia que se os visse, eu iria mudar de idéia e acabar ficando, mas não posso mais viver perto. "dele" eu não suporto mais ser rejeitada por alguém que eu amo tanto, talvez ao encontrar essa mensagem eu já esteja bem longe daí, não quero que me procurem portanto não irei dizer para onde eu vou, espero que me entendam e me perdoem. Quero que não vendam a minha casa e a tranque pois quem sabe um dia quando a ferida no meu coração estiver cicatrizada pelo tempo eu volte para ai para revê-los mas creio que isso vai demorar muito, muito tempo.**_

_**Espero que me perdoem. E que nunca se esqueçam de mim.**_

_**Com amor e carinho**_

_**Amy Rose.**_

_**P.S – A chave da casa esta debaixo do tapete. **_

- A-Amy foi embora?...para sempre... – Cream então desaba a chorar. E então sai correndo para a rua chorando muito, estava indo em direção a sua casa quando esbarra com o Sonic.

- Cream! Você está bem o que aconteceu – disse sonic ao ver que a pequena coelha estava a chorar.

Cream olha nos olhos de Sonic com muita raiva e então começa a falar:

- Tudo isso...tudo é culpa sua, você é um insensível e por sua causa...Ela foi embora. – então Cream joga o cartão da Amy no rosto do Sonic e vai embora correndo.

- Espera Cream! – Sonic desiste de ir falar com ela, estava intrigado com o que havia escrito no papel e então começou a lê-lo e por fim ele soltou o bilhete assustado, nunca imaginou que aquilo um dia fosse acontecer. Ele desatou a correr para procurar por Amy achou que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira. E nessa de procurar a Amy ele se encontra com Shadow.

- Shadow, Você viu a Amy? Por favor diz que viu?

- Sim, eu vi.

- ainda bem e então onde ela estava?

- Sonic...não vai mais encontrá-la.

- como é?

- Já deve estar sabendo que ela foi embora.

- sim mais deve ser brincadeira dela e...

- se não acredita vá na casa dela, veja se acha algum pertence dela.

Sonic não responde apenas corre para a casa da Amy e então ele corre para o quarto dela e se depara com a imensa bagunça que estava no quarto, cheios de quadros, fotos e posters dele quebrados e rasgados. E seu guarda-roupa sem roupas ele se ajoelha no chão e coloca as mãos sobre o joelho, não querendo acreditar no que havia acontecido.

- o que eu fiz...eu parti o seu coração...e você foi embora.

_**Continua.**_


	4. 10 anos se passam, muita coisa muda

- Sonic...ela se foi. – disse Shadow já ao seu lado.

- por que? – se perguntou Sonic mas já sabia a resposta, logo chega Tails que foi logo perguntar ao Sonic o que havia acontecido para a Cream chorar tanto, se surpreende ao chegar no quarto da Amy e vê tudo destruído.

- então aquilo que a Cream me falou era verdade? – falou Tails com uma voz meio triste.

- Shadow, você falou com ela antes dela partir não foi – perguntou Sonic ainda de joelhos no chão.

- Sim! – disse Shadow meio melancólico, então Sonic rapidamente se levanta e agarra os ombros de Shadow completamente nervoso e o encosta na parede e diz.

- Por que não a impediu? – Gritou Sonic, porem Shadow se solta e o empurra para trás

- primeiro, As pessoas são livres para fazerem o que quiserem, e segundo, você foi o idiota tudo isso é culpa sua, não venha descontar nos outros as coisas que são culpa sua.

- Parem de Brigar! – gritou Tais pedindo um pouco de ordem. - muito bem, Shadow o que a Amy disse antes de partir?

- Ela disse que, um dia voltaria e pediu a todos que a desculpasse por fazer aquilo. – disse Shadow um pouco mais tranqüilo

- Será que ela vai demorar muito? – perguntou Sonic.

- Sinceramente eu não sei... – disse Shadow por fim.

(*********)

E então os dias foram se passando, não recebiam nenhuma ligação ou qualquer informação ligada a Amy, eles procuraram e procuram por muito tempo informações sobre ela, e nada encontraram, os dias então viraram meses e os meses viraram anos, e assim foi por 10 anos, sem nenhuma informação sequer da Amy. Porem muita coisa mudou durante esses Dez anos.

Tails se tornou uma das maiores mentes cientificas do mundo, recebeu o premio Nobel de ciência e tecnologia, por transformar Station Square na metrópole mais limpa e renovável da historia, com suas invenções que transformavam gás carbônico em oxigênio e o reciclador automático de lixo, porem ele não teria conseguido nada se não fosse pela ajuda de Cream que virou sua aprendiz e ajudante,com essa proximidade do casal, era inevitável acontecer um romance entre os dois, Cream agora é noiva de Tails e já tem até casamento marcado.

Shadow e Rouge tornaram se agentes especiais da GUN a dupla enfrentou diversas missões juntos de todas ela nenhuma fracassou, e eles se tornaram agentes TOP A proximidade também foi o que juntou o casal eram, recém casados.

Knuckles após longos anos de protetor da M.E finalmente foi liberto de seu fardo pois Tikal, após longos anos de hibernação dentro da M.E foi liberta e agora é a nova protetora, Knuckles então ficou livre para o mundo, mas como não tinha nada para fazer agora era parceiro de Sonic em suas aventuras pelo mundo.

Enquanto a Sonic não mudou em nada continuava a Salvar a cidade das "terríveis" ameaças do Eggman porem havia se tornado mais responsável e podemos dizer que um pouco sombrio. Alem de ganhar novos poderes.

Naquele dia fazia o Aniversario de dez anos da partida de Amy, uma data para ser esquecida por todos, mas não por Sonic que ainda se sentia culpado pelo o que havia acontecido entre ele e a Amy, era de manhã aproximadamente 10 horas da manhã Sonic e Knuckles estavam encostados sobre galhos de uma arvore na praça de Station Square, Eggman ainda não havia aparecido naquele dia, por isso os dois estavam conversando comendo um delicioso chilly dog.

- Ai, Ai, um dia parado, odeio dias assim – disse Knuckles num ar de preguiçoso.

Sonic não respondeu, estava muito pensativo aquele dia o que deixou knuckles intrigado.

- ihh cara, você ta quieto hoje, diz ai o que ta pegando.

- Sabe que dia é hoje Knux? – disse Sonic ainda de cabeça baixa. - Sabe, hoje faz dez anos que a Amy sumiu.

Knuckles faz uma cara de pasmo, se assustava de Sonic ainda se lembrar daquele dia, por fim ele falou.

- Olha cara, isso foi a muito tempo, deveria esquecer, e a melhor coisa que se tem a fazer não pode ficar se culpando por isso a vida toda, ela deve estar vivendo a vida dela agora, deveria viver a sua, e sabe, você é o único da turma que nunca...você sabe.

- Sim! Mas eu não ligo pra isso eu... – Sonic é interrompido pois ouve um forte estrondo vindo da cidade.

- uhuuu! Finalmente ação! – falou Knuckles bem animado antes de pular do galho para ver do que se tratava, Sonic foi logo depois.

A cidade estava sendo destruída por um robô gigantesco que esmagava carros e destruía prédios ele era todo preto e vermelho e tinha as marcas e as feições na sua cabeça feitos a imagem do Eggman, tratava-se do EGG-DESTRUCTOR-23.

- Aff, Eggmam não desiste dessa geringonça? – falou Knuckles subestimando o incrível robô.

**(atenção: os momentos em** _itálico _**simbolizarão Action Times (luta))**

_Knuckles pula em direção aos pés do robô para destroça-los com apenas um soco mais o soco não produz nenhum efeito, então ele tenta outra vez, mas não deu certo e ainda ele foi chutado e jogado longe colidindo com o asfalto. Então Sonic vendo que apenas força bruta não bastava utilizou um anel de poder para ficar mais rápido e então escalou o robô e quando chegou no seu suposto ponto fraco que era a cabeça ele tentou golpeá-la com um forte spin dash, porem não funciona e ele é agarrado pelo robô e arremessado ao mesmo destino de Knuckles._

-ai! Esse robô ta mais duro do que antes ne? – falou Sonic para Knuckles.

- tem razão nem vários socos meus foram capazes nem de arranha-lo.

E agora será que Knuckles e Sonic não serão capazes de destruir o terrível robô?

_**Continua**_


	5. um encotro inusitado

- Droga, Sonic o que vamos fazer?

- eu não sei Knux. Eu não sei.

Então de repente o robô começa a se contorcer como se estivesse sendo atacado esbarra em vários prédios e por fim cai no chão fazendo uma enorme nuvem de poeira e revelando que alguém havia feito aquilo.

- caramba quem atacou o robô desse jeito, nos mau encostamos no robô e esse ser conseguiu derruba-lo com uma facilidade e velocidade incrível.- diz Sonic ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ver, então de repente alguém surge perante a enorme nuvem de poeira tinha feições de uma ouriço fêmea mas seu reflexo ainda estava escondido pela poeira. Ela fica por cima do robô e diz:

- Puxa, mau chego nessa cidade e já dou de cara com um robô gigante, essa cidade não tem mais herói não?

- Essa voz... – diz Sonic, um pouco perplexo, reconheceria aquela voz de longe aonde quer que estivesse.

Então o robô começa a se levantar, ainda não havia sido vencido. Dispersando assim a poeira e revelando o ser que já havia pulado de cima do robô, era uma bela ouriço rosa, seus cabelos tinham mechas de cor um pouco mais escura que sua cor original e o cabelo era longo batendo aproximadamente um palmo abaixo do ombro e era solto. Usava luvas com aberturas para os dedos com pequenos soquetes prateados que lhe davam um ar lutador, seus cílios negros contrastavam com seus olhos cor de lima o que deixavam um ar muito marcante em seu olhar usava um leve batom rosa claro sua pele era bronzeada levemente mostrando que ela adorava cuidar de sua pele, usava uma camisa leg de nylon preta sem manga que deixavam a mostra seu decote com seios bem definidos e sua barriga bem torneada e por cima usava um colete vermelho não muito longo sem manga que a deixavam com um ar radical e jovem também usava uma causa jeans boca de sino que lhe permitia movimentos rápidos sem o perigo de rasgar a causa, bem justa em seu busto e bem aberta depois do joelho e tinha um estranho colar em forma de coração, era verde e ofuscava um belo brilho verde da mesma forma da M.E usava pulseiras do mesmo material porem não tão brilhante quanto o colar. Tinha aproximadamente 132cm um pouco menor que Sonic. Que media 135cm, Sonic não tinha duvidas, sabia que aquela bela garota era a Amy e ele não poderia estar mais certo.

-A-Amy? – perguntou Sonic sem acreditar.

Amy olha para Sonic e retribui com um belo sorriso e vai até eles

- Ola garotos, não deram conta do robosão ali?

Sonic e Knuckles parecem não acreditar, ficam a olhando de cima a baixo boquiabertos

- Alôô! Mobius para Sonic e Knuckles, eu sei que minha beleza ofusca os olhos de vocês mas tem um robô gigante e sanguinário destruindo a cidade.

- ahh claro, desculpe, vamos knux.

_Então os dois vão para cima do robô novamente mas antes de encostar neles são estapeados e lançados novamente ao mesmo lugar._

- Caramba! como pretendem destruir esse robô sendo tão lentos, deixa eu mostrar como é que se faz,

_Amy no mesmo instante que fala isso aparece na frente da cabeça do robô ela então lhe da um chute que o faz voar alguns metros a frente. Amy retira de trás de sim um pequeno bastão que se transforma em um grande bastão e o golpeia na cabeça fazendo um furo no robô, que nada sente o robô pega a Amy e a joga em direção aos garotos mas antes que caísse ela cai de pé dando apenas alguns mortais para trás._

- É garotos, tenho que admitir que esse robô é durão, ele é feito de titânio revestido com uma lâmina de diamante tenho que dizer que o eggman se superou dessa vez, mas cadê ele cantando vitoria.

- bem aqui – diz Eggman saindo de dentro do seu robô. Poxa fiquei surpreso com o que conseguiu fazer com meu robô, mas quem é você?

- ora Eggman não se lembra de mim?

- Ei perai, é a namoradinha do Sonic! – você não tinha sumido?

- é mais eu voltei e...NÃO SOU NAMORADINHA DO SONIC!

- Argh que mau humor...ROBÔ ATAQUE-A!

_Então o robô começa a atirar mísseis e balas para cima de Amy, que escapa de todos de forma incrivelmente rápida._

- bem, acho que vou ter que usar uma coisa que não uso a muitos anos... – então Amy retira o pequeno bastão novamente e ele se trasforma em uma marreta com quase o dobro do tamanho da Amy – Meu Piko Piko Hammer gold. – a marreta era completamente dourada e ofuscava um brilho incrível, Amy começou a rebater os mísseis marretando - os de volta ao robô

- e agora, o ataque final..., Amy então começa a ofuscar um brilho esverdeado e seu colar e suas pusseiras começam a brilhar muito e o martelo ganha uma grande aura verde clara com o mesmo tamanho.

_Amy corre para cima do robô carregando a marreta da um super pulo e quando fica frente a frente com sua cabeça a marreta com a imensa marreta._

-Marretada fatal! –Amy o ataca com a marreta e o robô é destruído instantaneamente como se fosse vidro e arremessou Eggmam muito longe até sumir de vista, a colisão com o robo foi tão intensa que destruiu todos os vidros dos prédios próximos ao local e a cerca de 1 quilometro Quadrado, então Amy pousa suavemente já voltando ao normal ao lado dos garotos.

-ufa, essa foi forte! Não acham? – disse Amy tranquilamente.

Os garotos apenas ficaram olhando para ela com cara de assustados não acreditando no que haviam acabado de presenciar.

- Ames...isso foi incrível! – disse Sonic ainda perplexo

- Incrivel? Isso foi inacreditável – disse Knux mais perplexo ainda.

- É admito que fiquei um pouco bolada com aquilo que o Eggman me disse e exagerei um pouco.

- um pouco? Destruiu vidros a um quilometro daqui – disse Knux ainda sem acreditar.

- Mas, o que o Eggmam disse para você ficar assim?

Amy faz uma cara não muito boa como se não quisesse falar sobre aquilo mas mesmo assim fala meio acanhada.

- é que...ele disse "namoradinha do sonic" e isso não me traz boas lembranças..._ – _diz Amy um pouco antes de abaixar a cabeça, Sonic sabia do que se tratava, ele percebeu que mesmo depois de tanto tempo Amy ainda não o havia perdoado pelo o que ele fez, vendo que o clima estava ficando ruim ele resolve mudar de assunto.

- Bem, Amy que tal irmos tomar um sorvete? Sei lá para relembrar os momentos...

- Eu adoraria Sonic, mas eu não posso eu vou ir ver a Cream ela não sabe que estou aqui vai ser uma surpresa pra ela e depois vou pedir sua ajuda para me arranjar aqui de novo lá em casa, voltei e pretendo ficar por uns meses, não agüentava ficar mais longe dos meus amigos. E já estou atrasada aliás tenho que ir.

- Então tá Amy, Agente se vê então?– diz Sonic um pouco decepcionado.

Claro! Até mais. – diz Amy retribuindo com um belo sorriso, e indo embora.

Até – diz Sonic retribuindo o sorriso.

E então Amy volta a andar e vai em direção a casa da Cream enquanto a Sonic e Knuckles ficam apenas a olhar.

- Sonic...A AMY TÁ UMA GATA! – Diz Knuckles com cara de safado para o Sonic.

- é Knuckles tem razão, ela tá incrível

- Cara é sua chance, ela finalmente voltou mas vejo que ainda esta magoada com você precisa reconquistá-la


End file.
